Mobile devices, such as phones, tablets, and other devices in many cases include touch screens. As such, the user of the mobile device leaves fingerprints on the screen. In addition to fingerprints, other sources of dirt may leave the screen quite dirty and in need of cleaning. Users may not have a proper cleaning cloth available or the cleaning cloth may not be readily accessible.